


Just A Kiss

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 我只是想讓他們接吻而已XDDDD





	

「這世上沒有魔法。」

「我以前也這麼認為。」史蒂芬輕抿著伯爵紅茶，望著面前揮舞雙手表示抗議的東尼。

他是科學家，魔法這種東西一點都不科學，  
心動也是。

名聞遐邇的高階神經學權威醫師，遭遇一場變故後人生從此轉了大彎，像被甩出大氣般脫離地心引力的限制，往自己無法完全掌控的方向奔去。

恩，跟他很像，難得的是連天才這點都相似。

「我讀過你所有得獎的論文，你的神經外科研究非常令人印象深刻，讓達文西微創手術治療進入更高深的領域，靠絕對的穩定與精準再次復原損傷的神經，我希望你能撥空檢視一個病例。」雖然羅德能靠自己研發的輔助器再次行走，但他總不願意放棄任何能修復自己好友損傷脊椎的方法，即便十分渺茫。

「非常謝謝你的讚賞，但那些成就現在都躺在我的雜物櫃裡，目前的我只是個恰恰可以跟聖地守護導師匹敵的菜鳥實習魔法師，可以說是...創造奇蹟的人也不為過吧？」明貶暗褒的說話方式顯示這個人的傲氣。

「世上沒有奇蹟這玩意，就因為不會出現，所以才叫奇蹟。」  
「你那不叫奇蹟，你只是找到抽取別的維度能量的方法。而這方法我目前還沒辦法解釋，僅此而已。」

「我師父說過，必須忘記自認所知的一切，包括對自己與對這個世界的既定印象，唯有這樣才能領略施術的奧妙。」

「魔法並不符合世界運作的常理，你不可能憑空用咒語符文就改變物體的型態與狀態，你以為你是哈利波特嗎？而且哈利波特至少還有魔杖，有個施力的介質存在。你所說的魔法比小說裡寫的更難以讓人信服。」

「我不知道東尼．史塔克還有閱讀奇幻文學的嗜好。」史蒂芬假裝驚訝了一下。

「拜託，我可是能打造出囊括這世界一切知識的人工智慧程式，而且不只一套，知道幾本書在說什麼對我而言像吃甜甜圈一樣簡單好嗎。」東尼翻個白眼，這奇裝異服的傢伙竟然敢小看他。

不爽，非常的不爽。

「我承認這部小說的想像力非常豐富，在文學造詣上我對此類作品跟他們的死忠讀者持肯定的態度。」  
「套句我師父的話，魔法是重塑現實的原始碼，她這樣形容後我就懂了。你不也是時時刻刻都在運用程式碼塑造出你想要的結果？而且還不是在現實維度中，而是在0與1構築的虛擬世界裡。這樣一比，到底是誰比較虛無飄渺呢？只要把電線一拔，你所創造的程式語言就完全無法發揮作用了，但我的魔法還是可以喔。」

對東尼的挑釁毫不在意，百無聊賴的攪動茶匙，望著茶湯中自己的影子翻成碎片。

這個人的反應真的好有趣。

「我全盤推翻過自我的認知一次，所以，我認為我明白你的思維模式。你很顯然每天都在重複推翻自己的假設，而知道魔法的存在，對你也只不過是又一次推翻假設的尋常作為，不是嗎？」  
「你其實很好看透，因為根本什麼都寫在你的表情跟張狂舉止中了，真不知外界那些加諸在你身上的誤解都哪來的...」

「不管你看到什麼聽到什麼，都不是誤解，我就是那樣的人，自大狂妄不合群又老犯錯闖禍、太超前時代根本沒人趕得上的天才...總之我不在乎別人怎麼想我，我知道我可以做到什麼程度，而我打從心底相信我是對的。」

放下骨瓷杯的手轉而伸出一隻手指撐著太陽穴，史蒂芬眼帶笑意直直盯著東尼，

小鹿斑比，是他對這雙眼的第一印象。

沒想到一個已攀登劃時代科技頂點的科學家，眼底會有如此情緒豐沛的火光閃耀。可惜他不能讀心，否則還真想伸手觸碰那團火焰，一定很有意思。

「但你的作法對別人而言，似乎總是窒礙難行，甚至還被大眾唾棄，我以為夠高明的人應該能避免這種狀況發生？」

「我說過我不在乎別人怎麼想，反正我也不需要別人協助，我自己一個人就足以完成所有事，別人只會扯後腿！這世上沒有東尼．史塔克修復不了的東西。這點我可不相信你的魔法做得到。」

「難道你從來沒有遇過辦不到的事嗎？」史蒂芬意有所指。

「哼，沒有。」......除了把自己失去的所有一切找回來以外，其他都可以做到。  
「你找我過來，究竟是為了什麼事？我知道你想要幫索爾尋找奧丁的下落，這部分沒有問題，要我提供什麼協助儘管直說就好，前面鋪陳這麼一大堆不會只是無聊跟我閒扯淡這麼簡單吧？」

東尼始終摸不透史蒂芬的意圖，他對他的認識，僅僅停留在署名史蒂芬．史傳奇、艱澀但透著絕對自信的研究報告，與駭來的、跟奇異博士對抗黑暗次元相關的機密資訊而已。但他不否認他對史蒂芬也充滿興趣，所以他接到對方邀請的第一時間反應，竟是破天荒地說好。

「如果我說是呢？我想要跟當代名聲最響亮的天才科學家東尼．史塔克親自見上一面。」

「你是想跟我當面探討魔法與科學存在的哲理問題嗎？那你只可能被我砲轟而已吧？奉勸你不要，我不想跟初次見面沒多久的潛在夥伴吵架......」

「我找你來，是為了實現願望。」  
「你的願望，是將失去的重要事物找回來；而我的願望，是設法獲得我渴求的事物。」史蒂芬突兀地打斷他。

「...哇喔...你今天是要扮演佛洛伊德嗎...？」東尼完全抓不到史蒂芬的邏輯，他現在可能真的要開始懷疑他對他施了什麼「溝通障礙魔法」之類的。

「你所失去的，我無法原封不動地幫你找回...但我可以用不一樣的東西、盡可能補足你的缺憾。而我所渴求的，見到你，我就確定了。」

「確定什麼？」

還沒來得及反應，一陣鮮紅包裹住自己，史蒂芬的臉瞬間貼近，

這什麼鬼？時間靜止魔法嗎？

東尼以為自己早上一定嗑太多抗憂鬱藥，心悸、口乾舌燥、自主神經功能亢進...  
不對，剛剛經歷的百分之百是現實，他剛是在...親他？？？？？

很輕很輕，像羽毛掃過嘴唇。

望著圍繞著史蒂芬微微飄動的披風，他不知道究竟是一片看似陳舊到像老奶奶窗簾的披風能自己行動、把自己捲住又放回原位比較荒謬；還是被一個初次見面、魅力與自己不相上下、還是個魔法師的人吻了比較荒謬？

唇上還停留著，  
輕輕刺刺，會搔到心上那種撩撥感。

這不正常，這他媽的太不正常了！！！！！

好吧，前兩者都不算荒謬，自己接下來說出口的話跟動作才是荒謬中的荒謬。

「只有這樣？那根本算不上吻吧？只是嘴唇相碰0.000001毫秒，反射神經都還來不及運作，完全沒感覺啊！」東尼咕噥著抗議。

天啊，自己到底在說什麼？這語氣天殺的聽起來就像在抱怨跟撒嬌啊！！！天啊天啊天啊！！！！！

東尼只能用自己真的被下咒來解釋，而他甚至還沒說服自己這世上真有魔法存在。

「沒感覺？你的意思是我不夠有魅力嗎？」史蒂芬微瞇起眼，嘴角勾出一抹似有若無的淺笑。

遺留在唇畔的撩撥感轉成火熱燒上耳根，東尼在理智跟思考中斷的半秒間，聽到竄出的渴望發出了聲音：

「不，我的意思是應該要這樣。」

史蒂芬只覺得後腦勺被箍著往前帶，接著東尼顫動的長睫毛，跟混合著咖啡與車庫揮發性氣體的氣息迫不及待地佔滿、衝進史蒂芬的視線與鼻腔，當然，還有唇上扎扎實實的緊貼觸感。

起初帶著拿捏試探，既不粗暴也不具侵犯性，半品嘗半咬嚙著對方的唇，但隨著兩人呼吸開始混亂交纏，便愈趨近把彼此氣息燃燒殆盡、將對方的靈魂吸入身體的深吻。

史蒂芬好像早準備好似的褪去手套，撫上東尼後腦的髮、耳垂、下顎，他想好好記住觸摸面前這個人的感覺，最後停留在他因激動而起伏的胸口，他的心上。  
修長手指停駐的每個地方，還帶著皮手套的餘溫，東尼將自己厚實的手掌覆蓋上史蒂芬的，感受到纖長手指的輕顫與一道道不屬於指關節的奇特突起。

他們兩個都有抹不掉的傷痕，一個在手上，一個在胸口。

唇舌交纏的溫熱，彼此完全融入對方的氣息。披風不著痕跡的再次包裹住東尼，將他往史蒂芬的方向帶得更近。

史蒂芬發熱的腦子裡還記得挪出點空間感謝老天，給他這麼貼心的魔法夥伴。

 

好不容易逮到空隙呼吸，東尼輕咬一下史蒂芬的嘴唇喃喃叨念：

「可以......請『他』放開我嗎？」  
「可以。那你得先放開我的手才行。」

史蒂芬帶著萬分可惜的語氣，順便附贈一個牽動眼角紋路的大幅度壞笑。

「如何？」

東尼舔著唇像沈醉在什麼的表情說明一切。

「......像在啃茶包，你是灌了幾壺啊？佛手柑味好重...」不願輕易認輸的嘴硬倒是沒跟理智一起離家出走。

「我才想問你是不是剛灌完一壺咖啡？耶加雪芙？」要論牙尖嘴利，史蒂芬跟東尼可是棋逢敵手。

史蒂芬擺出回味無窮的表情，望著東尼依然潮紅的耳根，開懷大笑。

 

這感覺真的很不錯，可以回味無數次沒問題的。  
手腕上隱隱浮現的魔法環正閃著慧黠的綠光。

 


End file.
